


Saved by the Sundrop

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldnt get this out of my head, Multi, One Shot, She comes back, cass dies but its fine, cass has to watch as rapunzel sacrifices herself for her, eugene is a dork who loves his girlfriends, rapunzel always brings her loves back to life, so she does the only plausible thing and cuts her hair, these three idiots are in love dammit, they really need better bday traditions, this has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: It's rated T cause Cass dies but it's Tangled so it doesn't last long.Cass joins the 'Brought Back to Life by the Sundrop' club after the final showdown with Zhan Tiri. Also ot3 cause why the hell not. It is already canon, fight me.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Saved by the Sundrop

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get this out of my head. I wrote this instead of sleeping and also it's a one shot so if there are any errors in grammar or logic I apologize. Hope you enjoy! (It does have a happy ending) 💛

It's Rapunzel's 21st birthday, and once again she is fighting for her life. Eugene is right, they do have to start finding better ways to spend their birthdays. Eugene is down the hill, fighting off Zhan Tiri's army. Rapunzel was able to slip through thanks to Eugene and Varian. Now she was on a cliff overlooking the kingdom preparing to confront Cassandra one last time. What she wasn't expecting was Cassandra to be chained to a tree. 

"RAPS" Cass screamed through the cloth covering her mouth. 

"What the? CASS!" Rapunzel ran over to her friend as quick as she could. She took off Cassandra's gag, but before she could say anything Zhan Tiri showed up. 

"Well well well, if it isn't the sundrop here to save the day again?" Said the short, almost child like, ghost slowly approaching the two of them. Rapunzel didn't recognize the girl dressed in brown, but from the way Cass struggled to get away from her she knew it wasn't good. 

"Since you seem to know who I am, will you let me know who you are?" Rapunzel said calmly, trying to keep the situation from escalating further. 

"Oh that's right, we haven't officially met yet. I'm the one who's been after you this whole time. I'm the one you and Cassandra released when you fought in the tower. I'm Zhan Tiri." The demon child kept walking towards the two, until she was right in front of them. 

Rapunzel was shocked that this small child was the villain who'd been after her all these years. Rapunzel would have laughed it off if it weren't for how scared Cass looked. She cowered away from the child, hiding behind Rapunzel. This surprised Rapunzel, Cass never hid from a fight. 

"What did you do to her?" Rapunzel asked as she stared down Zhan Tiri, preparing herself for a fight. 

"Oh nothing really. I barely even touched her, physically that is. Emotionally she is reliving her worst nightmare over, and over, and over again. That's what she gets for trying to disobey me, betray me. She actually has you to blame for this. She wouldn't shut up about how much she loved Raps, how great Raps was, how Raps would save her. Pity that it came down to this. She was a great minion while it lasted." Rapunzel felt anger and hatred rise up in her at hearing Cass's nickname for her be said with that poisonous English accent. She wanted to fight her, but Cass grabbed on to her hand as soon as she moved, begging her not to go. Rapunzel relented and asked a question instead. 

"What do you want with her?" Rapunzel said as she fought back against every nerve in her body telling her to fight. 

"Oh it's not her Sundrop, it's you." Zhan Tiri said with a flick of her wrist. Rapunzel was in shock. 'Why would she need me?' she thought to herself. 

"You still don't get it, do you?" The demon child asked with a pitying smile across her face. "Only the moonstone and the sundrop can send me back to the prison Demanitus trapped me in. And since I have the moonstone, all I need is the sundrop." As she finished her sentence, Zhan Tiri bent down and removed the moonstone from Cass's armor. The black rocks covering her body started to crumble and fall apart, leaving Cass in the Knight armor she had dawned so long ago. 

"What did you do to her?" Rapunzel asked in panic as Cass started to shake violently. 

"Oh nothing much. I needed the moonstone and now that you are here, I don't need her anymore." Zhan Tiri said as if she was talking about the type of trees in the forest, like it wasn't anything important. 

"What do you mean 'you don't need her' anymore?" Rapunzel asked as she held what seemed to be like a dying Cass in her arms. 

"Wow, you really are as stupid as you look." Zhan Tiri snapped at Rapunzel. "What I mean is that now that you are here, I don't need her as bait anymore. That's all she ever was really. A way to gain control of the sundrop. And since she connected with the moonstone, when I took it from her her body started to shut down. She was never meant to wield it's power, that's why it was already slowly killing her. But now that I removed it I predict she has but a few minutes until she is fully dead." Zhan Tiri said calmly as she held the moonstone up against the fading light of the setting sun. 

Rapunzel was growing upset about how calm she was about everything, like she hadn't just sentenced someone to death. 

"How do I stop it?" Rapunzel asked with an angry snarl. 

"You can't stop it. You can however join her in death by helping me. At least then she won't be alone." Zhan Tiri said, knowing that would pull at the sundrop's pathetic heart. 

"No Raps, don't do it" Cass said with a strenuous cough. 

"I have to Cass. If I don't, then you'll be alone." Rapunzel said, brushing away Cass's pale blue hair revealing her sad gray eyes. It looked like she was holding a year's worth of tears behind them. 

"But if you do this, then you will die." Cass said as she cradled Rapunzel's face. Every movement became harder for Cass, until finally she just lay on her side watching her girlfriend, sacrifice herself for her. She loved her more than words could describe. Whenever Cass was near Rapunzel she felt complete, like she was with the other half of her broken soul. Cass loved her more than she knew how to. She couldn't let this happen. 

"Alright, I'll do it." Rapunzel said as she stood up, leaving Cass on the ground. 

"Good, maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought." Demon Child smirked as the sundrop slowly came towards her. 

"No, Raps" Cass quietly coughed out. 

"It's okay Cass. I love you." Rapunzel turned back and kissed Cass on top of her head. She then turned around and started her way towards Zhan Tiri.

"I love you too" Cass whispered, and with her final breathe she forced a black rock right through Rapunzel's hair, causing it to shatter and fall to the gound the same way Cass's suit did. 

"What?" Rapunzel muttered in disbelief as she held the dying hair in her hands. 

"No, NO!" Zhan Tiri began to scream. "What have you done!" A purple portal opened up behind her and started to pull the demon back into her cage. She grabbed on to the lifeless brown hair in a futile attempt to stay tethered to this world, but it was no use. They brown hair fell apart in her hands, leaving her with nothing as she got sucked back into her prison, never to be seen again. 

Rapunzel took a deep breathe as she looked around her and watched her once unbreakable hair fade to dust. Then she saw Cass lying deathly still on the ground and ran over to her as fast as she could. 

"No no no no no, Cassandra. Stay with me Cass." Rapunzel began to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening, not again. 

"Hey, hey it's okay." Cass managed to cough out, not at all reasuring Rapunzel in the slightest. 

"Please don't go" Rapunzel said as she felt her heart break inside her. 

"It's okay Raps. You are my best friend."

"And you are mine"

And with that last sentence Cass fell still. Rapunzel didn't know what to do. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. Before she knew it she was singing a song she hadn't sung since years ago, the last time she lost her love. 

🎵"Flower, gleam and glow   
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine."🎵

Rapunzel held Cass close to her chest as a single tear rolled down her cheek, dropping down onto the spot where the moonstone had been on Cass's suit. Suddenly the night sky was being filled with bright, golden lights. Over the ridge of the hill Eugene could see the familiar golden lights, lighting up the night sky with sunshine. 

"Hey, for once it isn't me." Eugene said with a dry laugh. 

As the lights began to fade from the starry night sky, Cass began to open her eyes. 

"Raps?" Cass thought she was dreaming. That she was dead and was being rewarded for sacrificing everything for Rapunzel. She soon realized it was not a dream as she heard a certain someone's annoying voice. 

"We have got to find a better way to spend your birthday Blondie!" Eugene called out over the ridge as he approached the two girls. 

"Welcome back Cassandra" Eugene said as he dropped down to hug his two girlfriends. Even though they didn't get along a lot (at all really) he loved Cassandra. 

"Thanks Fitzherbet, it's good to be back" she said as she punched him in the arm. 

"I missed you so much Cass." Rapunzel finally spoke as tears came pouring out of her eyes. 

"Hey don't cry Raps, I'm here now. I promise I will never leave you again, okay? I missed you too much." Cass said as she pulled Raps into a strong and loving hug. "And you too Fitzherbert" Cass reluncted as she reached out her hand. He took her hand and dropped down close and wrapped his arms around his two girls, surrounding them in warmth and comfort. 

"You know what this means now Cassandra?" Eugene asked with a smirk as he tightened the hug. 

"What Fitzherbert?" Cass replied, not knowing where he was going with this. 

"You are now officially a member of the 'Brought Back to Life by the Sundrop' Club" Eugene said with a laugh and a tight squeeze. 

"Whoopee" Cass said unenthusiastically.

While on the outside Cass seemed like she'd rather be anywhere else, deep down she knew this was right where she was supposed to be. Surrounded by her friends, her family; no longer alone. She loved them with everything she had, she knew that now. This was her destiny, this was her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know I did. I love these three idiots. 
> 
> P.S.  
> Cass's worst nightmare (the scene she kept on reliving) was her leaving Rapunzel and ending up alone
> 
> 💛


End file.
